


Patience is Bitter, But Its Fruit is Sweet

by bookowl2000



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Engaged Netteflix, Engaged Sylcedes, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-War, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like Glenn, post azure moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookowl2000/pseuds/bookowl2000
Summary: Annette has never been the patient type. When Felix’s promised letter is late, Annette worries more than she should. Really though, she should have suspected something was up. Especially when Sylvain’s letter to Mercedes was late as well.A little look into Annette and Mercedes’ lives in Fhirdiad after the war plus their smitten fiancés.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	Patience is Bitter, But Its Fruit is Sweet

Annette tossed the essay she was grading aside with a sigh, unable to focus. She and Mercedes were sitting on their porch, soaking in the rare warmth that settled over Fhirdiad. It was a pity she was so distracted, for the light breeze, the carefree children who would run by, and the flowers that bloomed stubbornly along the cobblestone streets were the ingredients of a lovely afternoon.

“There’s no need to worry Annie,” Mercedes consoled as her gaze remained fixed on her needle and thread. There was a basket piled high next to the violet-eyed woman, filled with donated summer clothing that needed to be mended before being sent to the orphanage.

Annette twisted her engagement ring nervously, a new habit she had developed. “I know I shouldn’t, but he’s never done this before.” The man in question was none other than Felix Hugo Frauldarius, who Annette had made promise to write her a letter every fortnight. Her fiancé followed that promise every two weeks for the past few months without fail. Except for now, that is. “What if he fell ill after the trip to Gloucester?”

“Then he would have his steward inform you.” Mercedes had been expertly shooting down all of Annette’s conjectures for Felix’s silence the past few days, insisting he may be busy or the letter got lost in the mail.

“But what if-“

“Annie.” Mercedes interrupted firmly but gently. “Neither of us have the answer. If you want to know the truth, send him another letter.”

“I refuse to on principle. My letter should have reached him last week. If he doesn’t want to speak with me that’s his choice.” With a huff, Annette resolved to finish marking her students’ essays.

Mercedes shook her head and returned to her stitches. Annette felt like there was silent disapproval, or perhaps amusement, emanating from her best friend. Well, it wouldn’t change Annette’s mind. She had sent a few white rose petals with her recent- and dare she say quite sweet -letter for the occasion of Garland Moon. She wouldn’t send anything new without a reply. But her indignation soon returned to worry, and Annette wondered if he had been kidnapped.

“No, Annette,” she chatistied herself in her head. “you will focus. You are an esteemed teacher at the Royal School of Sorcery and an advisor to the King. You will not be distracted by this.” 

Somehow, she was able to complete a considerable amount of the large stack next to her while enjoying a few of Mercedes’ delicious cookies. As she criticized how a student repeated the same point for the fourth time, she realized her own repetitive nagging.

“Mercie,” she started a bit guiltily. “thank you for the cookies and for listening to me.”

Mercedes reached out to pat her hand. “Anything for you Annie. Besides, I need to scold Sylvain for his late letter as well,” Mercedes said with a mischievous wink. “But first, why don’t you come with me to drop these clothes off at the orphanage. You can check the post office on the way back.”

Annette readily agreed, hoping that perhaps today would be the day Felix’s late letter would arrive.

Annette’s hopes were dashed, however, when the clerk gave her the same sympathetic smile he had given her the last few days. “There’s no letter addressed to a Miss Dominic from Frauldarius territory. And as I told you, Miss, our men would never lose a letter.” The man perused the stack he was holding. “Aha! You have a letter from Dominic territory today, Miss.”

Annette eagerly grabbed the letter, almost forgetting her concern over Felix’s tardiness as she saw her mother’s script on the envelope. Mercedes inquired for her mail while Annette sped through her mother’s latest correspondence. She hugged the letter to her chest once she finished, thankful for her mother’s cheerful stories and sage advice. Mercedes returned to her side a few moments after, and Annette noticed her friend’s hands held no letter. 

Annette, uplifted from her mother’s kind words, hooked her arm through Mercedes’ and dragged her out of the post office. “We have no need for silly men, Mercie. Let’s enjoy a walk in the park and see if any new wild flowers have sprouted.” The park was on the outskirts of town, a rare spot of intact beauty in a city that was still recovering from the effects of war. The secluded area was the remedy the two girls needed as the longing in their aching hearts was tempered by nature’s gentle presence.

***

As Felix’s letter became almost two weeks overdue, Annette found her patience running thin.  
When she wasn’t teaching, she threw herself into whatever task she could, which invariably meant she caused even more destruction than usual. As she accidentally trampled along flowerbeds, toppled ink pots over, or burned yet another batch of sweets, Annette realized she may be letting herself get too affected. Yet, she had explained to Felix why it was important for her to receive his letters. She liked to know what was going on with him, to provide advice if she could, and tell him all her silly stories. Felix’s letters could be brief at times, barely a few lines when duties in Frauldarius overflowed, but Annette appreciated each one all the same. Considering they were spending most of their engagement apart, both too busy to visit each other, the least he could do was write her.

Annette ruminated these thoughts she she chopped some vegetables for dinner, trying to heed her promise to Mercedes not to ruin tonight’s dish. The innocent vegetables were ruthlessly cut as Annette imagined what she wanted to tell Felix in her next letter. She was finally going to listen to Mercie’s advice and scold the truth out of the man.

With no more ingredients to inflict her inner turmoil on, she turned to the stuffed black cat that sat on the counter. Annette knew the moment she saw the toy in a market stall that she had to buy it, for its grumpy expression reminded her of a certain grumpy swordsman.

She pointed her knife at it, a hand laid defiantly on her hip.

“Tell me, why did I get engaged to such an evil villain?”

The toy cat gave no answer, and Annette took that as an invitation to continue.

“He has no sympathy for my feelings! A woman has the right to know what’s happening with her fiancé, doesn’t she?” Annette punctuated every few words with a wave of her knife, finding it an effective mode of communication.

“I bet he isn’t even thinking about me. Or else he wouldn’t have forgotten his letter. Should I accept that?”

Annette sighed, realizing she was starting to sound ridiculous, and set the knife down. Felix wouldn’t have forgotten her, and he had to have a good reason for not replying yet. She lifted her arms up to fix her bun, which was starting to droop after her excessive movements.

“He sounds like a terrible guy,” a familiar voice drawled behind her.

Annette turned in shock, abandoning the hair she still hadn’t tied, to find a smirking Felix standing across from her. In her living room.

“Felix!” she exclaimed, running to jump into his arms. The man grunted, adjusting his arms to hold her weight better, before giving her a small smile that shot straight to Annette’s heart.

Her gaze greedily soaked in his features; his amber eyes, his sharp nose, his hair pulled back into its usual messy ponytail. It was her Felix, yet she scarcely believed he was in front of her after months apart. She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before allowing him to set her back down on the floor.

A few moments were filled in silence as the two reddened, Annette embarrassed at her eager reaction (since when would she leap at him like a frog?) and Felix at her affection.

Yet once it sunk in Annette’s mind that Felix was truly here in Fhirdiad, a torrent of questions exploded out of her. “How much did you hear? Why didn’t you say anything? How did you even get in here? Is this why you didn’t answer my letter?”

Annette took a deep breath to continue her onslaught, but Felix cut her off by grabbing her shoulders. “How about we sit first?” He suggested. Annette hid her face in her hands, wondering why she was acting like such an irrational fool. In an attempt to appear calm and dignified, she went to guide Felix to the couch, but was stopped in her tracks when he grabbed a strand of her fiery hair. 

“It’s longer than I remember.” Felix’s soft smile as his gaze lifted up to meet hers made Annette want to melt, it had been too long since she had seen it. But, no! She wouldn’t be distracted from her quest for answers. Determined, she pulled him by the arm towards the living room.

“Answer the questions, Frauldarius,” she commanded as she practically pushed him onto the seat. Annette plopped herself down next to him, fixing her hair back into what she hoped was a more stylish ponytail. 

Felix answered her questions briskly, tone almost monotone. “The first thing I heard was you calling me a villain. I didn’t want to surprise you while you were holding a knife. Mercedes let me in, I found her on the way here. You must have been too focused on stabbing that cat,” Felix smirked at this last statement.

“I would not stab him. Mr. Grumps wasn’t the one ignoring me,” Annette answered indignantly, crossing her arms across her chest as she angled herself away from Felix.

“I meant to travel earlier, but something came up,” said Felix in an attempt to placate her. “And I knew you’d sense something if I wrote.” Annette was still turned away from Felix, but she could see his earnest expression with her side-long glance.

“Aw, alright,” she acquiesced quickly, scooting closer to Felix. “I’ll forgive you just this once.”

“You sure? I can still leave if my evil presence is so terrible.” Felix’s eyes danced with the teasing delight she had missed. How could she stay mad when he finally came to visit?

Annette lightly slapped his arm. “You can stay, you goof.” Her smile softened. “I missed you.”

Felix’s response was to silently grab her hand, but she heard his reply all the same. They settled themselves more comfortably on the couch as Felix told Annette more on the trip to Gloucester after her insistence.

“I don’t see why Dmitri sent me,” complained Felix after he finished recounting the roundtable conference. Annette knew Felix never had much patience for Lorenz, or most nobles for that matter, but she felt she understood His Highness’ reasoning.

“You know why. Your brusque attitude probably forced the Alliance nobles to come to a decision instead of wasting everyone’s time with long speeches and petty arguments.” 

Felix rolled his eyes, which indicated that was exactly what he had to deal with. Annette nearly giggled as she imagined him doing the same thing there. Lorenz would have been horrified.

“I bet Sylvain was sent to offset your rudeness with his charm. The perfect balance.”

Felix quickly straightened, as if her mention of Sylvain reminded him of something. He leaned towards Annette, his expression a mix of wariness and secrecy. 

“Where’s Mercedes?”

Annette’s curiosity was piqued at the change that took over Felix. “I’m guessing she’s upstairs to give us the chance to talk. Why?”

Felix’s voice dropped to nearly a whisper. “Sylvain’s coming to surprise her as well.”

“He is?” Annette squealed, the loudness of it causing Felix to groan. Annette’s excited smile morphed into an apologetic one, and she lowered her voice. “Where is he?”

“He has some business at the castle. Can you distract her when he gets here? He’s being stupid and roped me into his elaborate plan because walking in through the door isn’t enough apparently.” Felix ran a nervous hand through his hair, clearly not accustomed to such schemes.

“It’s called being romantic, Felix.” Annette suppressed an eye-roll. She loved him dearly, but he could truly be obtuse at times.

Annette jumped in her seat, jolted by the sound of the kitchen timer. “I need to finish making dinner!” Absorbed by Felix’s arrival, she had completely forgotten the task she was doing beforehand.

Felix naturally followed her into the kitchen and pestered her as she cooked. To be fair, he did try to help, but Annette shooed him away, insisting he was her guest.

“Felix, I won’t be able to focus and then I’ll ruin the dish.” Annette protested, punctuating each word with a flick of the knife. Perhaps she had grown quite fond of using it.

“Lies. You always sing while working, how else would I have caught you all those times?” Annette wanted to wipe the self-satisfied smirk off his face as he leaned back lazily in his seat. “You’d deny me after so long?”

“Yes,” Annette answered unapologetically. For someone who supposedly always had her songs stuck in his head, he was always quite insistent to hear more. And that was besides the fact she still sometimes felt embarrassed singing in front of him, his attention rapt as his intense gaze watched her. “Consider it payback for the letter I waited for.”

Annette smothered a laugh at the sight of his peeved almost-pout. She wished she could capture the moment in a painting, he reminded her of a child denied some candy. It was completely uncharacteristic of Felix, yet utterly adorable. 

Annette returned to her work, dumping the ingredients into the pot and began stirring. Looking out the nearby, open window distractedly, she couldn’t help but hum as she admired the golden glow that was cast upon the world by the slowly sinking sun. She and Mercedes had struggled for a while to found a cottage to rent, but the moment they stepped into the kitchen of this house they fell in love. The window overlooked a well and small garden patch, another hidden beauty in the recuperating city.

Her wonderful view, however, was overtaken when a smirking red-head popped up. Annette barely contained her shriek in an attempt to not alert Mercedes. Unfortunately, she channeled her surprise into a frightened leap and a near catastrophe with the pot instead.

Felix hurried to her side and helped return the pot to its original position. He focused his glare on his friend, who was trying to contain the sounds of his laugh.

“What were you thinking?” Felix asked, his tone sharp.

“Quiet, she might hear you and she’d know you’re not talking so rudely to Annette,” Sylvain whispered, the seriousness in his words offset by his languid lean against the window. He then turned towards Annette, his grin returning. “It’s good to see you, Annette.”

“It would’ve been nice to see you as well, Sylvain, if you didn’t scare the life out of me,” Annette whispered back.

“I didn’t mean to scare you, honest. I just wanted to tell you guys I was here without knocking the front door. Can you distract Mercedes for the next ten minutes?”

Annette found her ire dissipate as her anticipation grew for her friend. Mercie did deserve the best after all, and Annette was excited to see what Sylvain had planned. “Just give me a minute to make sure our stew doesn’t burn.” Sylvain consented and turned to walk away, but came back to the window. Annette didn’t trust the conspiratorial gaze he leveled at Felix, who’s stance was still defensive from earlier and expression puckered with annoyance.

“I see you’re still annoyed at me for interrupting, Felix,” he started innocently. “I do apologize, I know you’ve been miserable lately without your darling Annette.” Sylvain jumped back in glee and ran away, as if avoiding the acidity In Felix’s glare.

Felix turned to stubbornly stare at the floor, his face slowly growing as red as a tomato.

“Miserable?” She asked. Annette herself didn’t like the distance, but it was sweet to know that even Felix’s best friend knew he missed her. It made her feel... validated in a sense.

“Sylvain’s insatiable,” Felix started scathingly. When he finally lifted his gaze back to Annette, and saw her playful, comforting smile as she placed her hands on his arms, he visibly softened. “I’d rather have been here with you than in Gloucester of all places,” he admitted quietly.

“I’d have preferred that as well. But we have our work to do as well, don’t we?” Annette had learned long ago that life was never as simple or romantic as it was in novels. But even if the separation wasn’t easy, she was grateful that she and her friends had lived to see the world after the war, and was eager for the day that she and Felix finally wed. Annette flew back to her stew, realizing now wasn’t the time for such thoughts.

“You can watch this while I’m upstairs, right?” Annette asked, looking up at him with a smile that was just as bright as the rays of sunlight that filtered in beside her. “Just close the heat if it boils.”

“I won’t let the pot fly,” he promised solemnly, laughing as Annette gave him a playful shove before she left.

“Villain,” she muttered, before stopping in her tracks. “Wait, I need a good excuse to go up to Mercie. Why would I leave you here for so long?” Annette paced in a circle and mumbled to herself as she thought, completely oblivious to Felix’s amusement.

Annette snapped her fingers in a sweeping gesture. “Oh, I got it! You can rip my dress.”

“Pardon?” Felix spluttered

Annette, too amused to be embarrassed, burst out laughing. “I meant my sleeve. Mercedes knows I love this dress, and honestly, I’m so lucky you came today and not yesterday, because yesterday’s dress was-” She blinked, realizing she had gone off on a tangent. “It doesn’t matter. What matters is the end of this sleeve is too delicate for me to know how to mend.” Annette waved her arm towards Felix, as if it would help him see the fabric that ended right below her elbow better.

Felix’s brows furrowed.“That’s the best you could come up with? Why would I even rip your sleeve?”

“You tried to catch me as I tripped. It’s perfectly reasonable.” Annette insisted. She was too stubborn to change her mind now (because that would be akin to admitting her idea was bad), and Felix was too flabbergasted to think of anything better.

Annette held her arm out to Felix expectantly, and he slowly raised his hands to grab the sleeve.

“You want me to rip the sleeve of a dress you love?” He reaffirmed slowly, his expression bewildered. 

“Yes, but gently. And not too much.” Annette gave Felix a cheeky grin, willing to risk it for her dearest friend.

Felix snorted. “Alright.” The light fabric was indeed delicate, and teared easily once Felix pulled with enough pressure. He was careful to create only a small rip, hoping to not upset Annette. “I’ll find a way to call you when you can come back down.”

“Perfect!” Annette gave Felix a quick hug before rushing upstairs.

“Mercie,” she burst into her friend’s room, startling her. “Look what the evil Felix did.” She held her arm out in front of her friend. “I don’t want to change, this is my favorite dress. What do I do?”

Mercedes’ gaze was sympathetic. “I could fix it for you, Annie, but I’m sure Felix won’t mind. Don’t you want to spend the time with him?”

“Oh, I do, but I’d think about this sleeve all night instead. And besides, leaving him alone will let him feel guilty for ripping my favorite dress.” Annette may have enjoyed villainizing Felix more than she should.

“How did he even manage to do such a thing?” Mercedes asked with a raised brow as she gathered her supplies.

“I may have tripped,” Annette replied in a sing-song voice, giving her friend an innocent smile.

“You can hardly blame him then, Annie.”

The two girls giggled as they discussed Felix’s surprise visit while Mercedes worked quickly. Annette tried to speak loudly as she realized the boys were making noise. She suspected they even argued at one point. Leave it to them to make a plan but execute it terribly.

“Annette? Is everything okay?” Felix calls out.

“Yes,” she yelled back. Mercedes finished in that moment, allowing Annette to jump up and pull her up as well.

Now she had to bring Mercedes with her. “You shouldn’t stay cooped up here alone, I’ve had enough time to catch up.”

“Oh, I don’t want to impose.”

Annette insisted, and the two made their way downstairs. The sight in front of them made them gasp, for even if one knew of the situation she still couldn’t have guessed the true plan.

“Surprise,” the two men yelled, one sounding much more enthusiastic than the other.

“Sylvain?” Mercedes breathed, her voice pitched even higher with her shock. She walked towards the man quickly, who gathered her into a warm hug. He dropped a soft kiss on her forehead before Mercedes leaned back to look up at him.

“What is the meaning of this?” She asked, gesturing towards the set up. Two cakes were laid out on the table, one clearly bought while the other was less expertly crafted. A large vase of flowers was the centerpiece, while candles and petals littered the surface.

Annette, happily watching her friend, didn’t notice that Felix was now next to her.

“Felix and I thought you ladies deserved a birthday surprise, even if it is late. It just didn’t feel right only sending you something in the mail.”

“You too?” She angled her head to look up at the man next to her. “I thought you said Sylvain’s plan was stupid?”

The man in question burst out in laughter. “Of course that’s how Fe would keep you in the dark about why you had to distract Mercedes”

“Why she had to...” Mercedes started before trailing off. “Annie, did you rip your dress to keep me upstairs?” Her tinkling laugh filled the room. “I appreciate the sacrifice, but surely you could have thought of something else.”

“I told her that,” Felix finally interjected.

Annette shot him a glare, he should be supporting her. “You didn’t give any better ideas, Frauldarius.”

“Okay, how about some cake,” Sylvain suggested, effectively distracting Annette from her anger. Only later would she realize how easily she was swayed.

“What’s the story behind the cakes?” Annette couldn’t help but ask.

Sylvain lifted up the cake that was frosted unevenly, his smile wide. He bowed with a flourish towards Mercedes. “Someone needs to bake for you for once, don’t you think?”

Mercedes' hand flew to her chest. Annette could tell from her friend’s expression that the gift meant more to her than anything Sylvain could buy, because she knew the time and care put into it. “It’s perfect, you did so well.”

Annette eyed the second cake, which had orange frosting and was decorated with flowers.

Felix followed her gaze. “I got that in case Sylvain’s cake failed horribly.”

Annette laughed, before leaning her head against his arm. She felt it was unfortunate she was too short to reach his shoulder when they were both standing. “Thank you, Felix. For all of this. I’m surprised you hid it so well.”

“Me too,” he admitted. “I was waiting for you to ask what I was hiding.”

And so the four friends sat and dined, enjoying Annette’s stew alongside the cake. Sylvain’s cake was actually decent, but it turned out credit should be given to Dedue, who had helped Sylvain verbally after the determined man refused practical assistance.

After they finished eating, Annette tried to push for the full story, wanting to know exactly how the boys decided to surprise them. She gave a silent look to Mercedes to support her, which she did readily. Annette wasn’t surprised to see Sylvain acquiesce easily, for he always loved to dramatically tell stories.

“It all started because Felix wouldn’t shut up,” started Sylvain. He set his face into a dark frown, slouched in his seat, and crossed his arms as he attempted to mimic Felix. “We have better things to do rather than fixing some petty Alliance squabbles,” Sylvain said in an annoyed, brisk tone.

“I do not speak like that,” Felix mumbled in quite a similar tone, putting Annette and Mercedes in the difficult position of having to hold their laughter back.

“And so I asked Fe what better things we could do while we work in our estates. When Felix told me he didn’t mean that, I knew he meant he’d rather visit Annette.” Annette rolled her eyes at Sylvain’s teasing, even as her face heated up.

“Of course it was my genius idea to come here and surprise you two after.”

“You forgot to mention how jealous you got when Lorenz complimented Mercedes ‘excessively,’ as you put it,” Felix countered nonchalantly. Annette wasn’t fooled though, she could see the smirk that threatened to appear. For all that he liked to bash Sylvain, Annette knew Felix enjoyed the banter with his friend more than he would admit.

“Really Sylvain, you think I don’t deserve to be complimented?” Mercedes teased, which Annette could only tell was sarcasm after years of experience with her friend’s innocuous humor.

“It’s not like that,” Sylvain answered with a pout. In an attempt to remedy the situation, he lifted up his glass. “I propose a toast, so I can boast of all of Mercedes’ wonderful qualities, since she deserves all the compliments.”

“There’s no-”

“Yes, yes.” Annette clapped her hands together.

“To Mercedes,” Sylvain began, before attempting (and failing) to poetically describe her. Mercedes hid behind her hand as she laughed at some parts, but her wide smile never abated as Sylvain spoke.

“And finally, for making Fódlan a better place for all of its children.”

“Hear, hear,” Annette shouted, and even Felix joined in to clink his glass.

“Now that’s going too far,” Mercedes argued.

“No it’s not, Mercie. You’ve helped His Highness formulate so many of his plans, and look at all the work you’re doing.” Annette replied, her voice raising in passion.

“If only you would make me a lucky man and marry me,” Sylvain moved closer to Mercedes, giving her what Mercedes called his ‘puppy eyes’.

Annette would’ve chastised Sylvain for not respecting her best friend’s wishes, but she knew he was teasing. Mercedes had said yes to Sylvain’s proposal many moons before Annette herself had gotten engaged, but only with the condition that Sylvain would wait for her until she felt ready. Truly, Annette was proud of her friend, who wanted to figure out what she truly wanted before becoming a wife.

“Not yet, Sylvain. But maybe soon,” Mercedes replied, her smile slight.

Sylvain shot up happily, it was the first time Mercedes had said more than a ‘no’. Annette herself hadn’t known her friend felt almost ready, and planned to interrogate Mercie later.

Sylvain rested an around the back of Mercedes’ shoulders, before asking the girls what they had been doing in Fhirdiad lately. Annette and Mercedes took turns telling stories, and Annette felt proud when she could coax a laugh out of Felix.

As she and Sylvain were debating the contents of a newly published book on Reason, Felix suddenly grabbed her hand from under the table. She glanced at him, but his face was blank as he continued asking Mercedes for advice on programs he could implement for the children of Frauldarius. She bit back a smile and turned back to Sylvain, who looked as though he knew exactly what was happening, even if he couldn’t see it.

After a while, Annette decided she would return the courtesy Mercedes had given her earlier, and give her time to speak with Sylvain alone. Perhaps they had a wedding date to determine, Annette thought giddily.

“Come on, Felix.” She stood up, tugging his hand. He followed her out the back of the house without question, and they seated themselves on the bench by the well.

They silently enjoyed the view for a while, watching fireflies buzz by as Felix absentmindedly rubbed his thumb over hers. The air held a cool breeze, and Annette felt the moonlight cast the yard in a romantic glow. “This is one of the best days I’ve had in awhile,” Annette finally said, breaking the idyllic silence.

“Same here,” Felix answered.

“You know,” she started, swiveling her head towards him. Annette was distracted, however, by a firefly that landed on her nose. With a sharp intake of breath, she became nearly cross-eyed as she admired the little bug with childish delight. She tried to get it to hop onto her finger, but it flew away.

“It liked me,” she squealed. Finally meeting Felix’s eyes, she was surprised to see the deep contemplation hidden in its molten depths.

“Perhaps it felt a sort of kinship towards you.”

Annette tilted her head, puzzled. “What on earth do you mean?”

Felix brushed a strand of her hair back, taking a moment to formulate his words. Annette stilled, entranced by his gentle movements and sincere gaze. “You, and your singing,” he finally started, his deep voice nearly sending shivers down Annette’s spine, “has been my firefly all these years. The light that made the darkness around me more bearable.”

Annette gasped, Felix had such a way of surprising her at times with his raw honesty. And so Annette, whose brain had turned into mush and heartbeat roared in her ears, said the first thing that came to mind:

“I kind of want to elope right now.”

Felix stared at her for a beat before he let out a sharp guffaw, and Annette couldn’t help but succumb to giggles as well.

“While tempting, I’m sure your mother would kill me.” Annette smiled at the memory his words incited, when Felix visited Dominic manor. Her mother had spent dinner enthusiastically planning their wedding with sweetly-veiled threats interspersed in between if Felix dared to hurt her.

“That’s true. I guess we’ll have to wait. You better keep writing to me, though, I’m sure my performance earlier was warning enough.” Annette tapped his nose, and Felix only half-heartedly swatted her away.

“Believe me, your warning was loud and clear.”

Felix did indeed faithfully follow his promise, never again breaking it for the remainder of their engagement. On the morning of their wedding, he had one last letter delivered, marking the start of many boisterous and joyful years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'd appreciate hearing what you think!


End file.
